


Song of Sorrows

by Shadowmatic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Could be read as Gen or Slash, Gen, Hurt/No Comfort, Obi-Wan isn’t really in this one, Post-Battle of Yavin, Post-Order 66, Suicide, spoilers in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmatic/pseuds/Shadowmatic
Summary: After the explosion of the Death Star, Cody remembers who he is.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Song of Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> I appear to be in the mood for angst this evening.
> 
> TW in end notes

Ever since the explosion of the Emperor’s super weapon, CC-2224, Cody, his name was Cody, had started to remember. He had known about the chips before then of course, everyone knew that once a clone’s control chip started to lose its hold, there wasn’t much time left, but Cody had never really considered it. 

Now he sat on the edge of his bunk, blaster held in his hands. 

He didn’t deserve a death as clean as a blaster bolt to the head. He also knew that there was no other way to do it. Death by the hand of another was more honour than he deserved. 

He had killed his General. He had ordered his death, the death of a man he had loved, who he would have followed until death, because _good soldiers follow orders_ , and he had always been a good soldier. He had never even given it a second thought. Tears dripped down Cody’s face and into his lap.

He closed his eyes and started to list the names of the dead. If there was one more deed that had to be done, it was going to be one of remembrance.

There were hundreds of dead. Named brothers, and shinies, and troops he had worked with since the fall of the Republic, and Jedi, always Jedi. 

“General Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Cody said at last, choking on his name. He lifted the blaster to his temple. “Commander Cody, CC-2224, 212th Attack Battalion.” 

And then he pulled the trigger. 

Deputy Janitor Sholin double checked the code that he had been given and punched the door open. He stepped inside, pulling his supplies with him, and surveyed the scene in front of him.

The most recent transfer, CC-2224 Sholin believed his designation was, was lying in a crumpled heap, half on and half off of his bunk, in a pool of his own blood. 

Many of the janitorial staff got angry when things like this happened, but Sholin always felt sorry for the poor bastards. Especially the clones. He knew that they were controlled by some sort of chip, and when it wore out they would kill themselves, but he had no real idea why. 

Sholin turned to his cart and pulled out the tarp. He unfolded it and started to try and move the body. He didn’t know a lot about history, but he knew that the clones had fought in the war that had brought about the Empire, so he always showed them as much respect as he could. 

He lifted CC-2224 onto the tarp, folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. At least with blaster wounds, they still had their heads. Sholin hated cleaning up slug deaths, those were always some of the ugliest.

He moved CC-2224 out of the way and got to work cleaning up the blood. 

When he was done, and the room only smelt of cleaner, he loaded CC-2224 onto his cart and headed to the incinerator. 

That was probably the reason they always sent the clones out to this base, he mused as he walked. Because it was in the middle of nowhere, and nobody would ever complain about the smell of burning corpses, because there was nobody around to notice. 

**Author's Note:**

> TW: suicide, by gun specifically. Mentions of blood, it’s not really graphic. 
> 
> If there’s anything I’m missing, let me know.


End file.
